1. Field of the Invention
This document is directed to a light emitting diode (LED) technology and particularly to a side view LED package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as “LED”) are semiconductor elements that emit non-conformity, narrow band light beams when being applied with a forward bias voltage. LEDs have been widely employed as a display for small electronics and the applicable areas are increased more and more.
In general, an LED is used together with other several components, i.e. in the form of an LED package. LED packages may be classified into top view types and side view types according to the use. Side view types of LED packages are typically used for a backlight of a portable device such as laptop computers or cell phones.
An LED package includes a housing and a lead frame. The housing may include a front side part and a rear side part. The lead frame is located between the front side part and the rear side part. An LED chip is placed on a pad of the lead frame and receives electricity from an external power supply to emit light.
A cavity is formed in the center of the front side part of the housing. The light generated from the LED chip is externally radiated through the cavity.
In the meanwhile, a lot of heat is generated from the LED chip while electricity is supplied to the LED chip to generate light. Generated heat may damage the LED chip, lowers the luminance efficiency, as well as reduces life span of the LED chip.
Accordingly, there is a need of externally dissipating heat generated from an LED chip in a LED package.